Will You Marry Me?
by LizzyWaterflower
Summary: '"So...how is it up there? Were you able to get clothes that don't make you look like a boy?" Ash almost started crying when he remembered the times he would tease the other about her clothes.' Ash visits Misty and asks her an important question. R&R!:


**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Pokémon!:(**

Ash grumbled as he looked in the mirror, trying to fix a piece of hair that refused to work with him. He was overall unpleased with his appearance, his raven hair in total was a mess and unusually long, his chin was full of stubble, and the bags under his ebony eyes seemed to be growing darker by the minute. He hated how he looked, and decided to make himself at least a bit more presentable for what he was going to do later. He knew the person he was going to see wouldn't care what he looked like, even if he started to look like Primape's twin, but he was going to do something special.

After about two hours of fixing himself up, Ash was pleased with how he looked and made sure he had everything he needed with him. Cell phone, keys, money, and... OH! That's what he forgot.

Ash quickly ran to his dresser and dug around for the small box. He called out in triumph when he found it and mentally kicked himself for almost forgetting something so expensive and important. He'd been saving up for almost 8 months to buy this.

He rushed to his car and checked his watch. It was almost 6:30 and the sun would be setting soon, he wanted to get there to see her right when the sun was about to set. It was the perfect moment to do something like this. He got into his car and drove to the nearest store to pick up a single rose before driving almost past the speed limit to get to his destination. He cursed as he saw the sun was almost down and almost missed his turn into the parking lot of the place. He parked the car and checked himself one more time, making sure his dress shirt was straight and his hair was as nice as it could get before getting out of the car and walking to the meeting place. The wind was blowing around him and the grass and dead leaves crunched under his feet as he walked towards the area.

Ash's heart was pounding as he tightly gripped the rose and the small box in his hand. He never felt as nervous as he did now, and felt stupid. He knew he shouldn't feel nervous or scared about what he was going to do, because he knew what the other's reaction would be. He knew what his answer would be to the question Ash was about to ask her. But still, Ash couldn't help but feel his palms sweat and his stomach twist. He felt his eyes prickle but swallowed the tears down.

Ash paused when he finally arrived at the right tombstone and looked down at the simple engraving.

Misty Waterflower  
1987 - 20**

He tried to say something but for a few moments couldn't even find his voice. When he finally did, the words came out in a hoarse croak.

"It's been a while since I saw you," Ash blushed at his voice and cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Sorry about that, I haven't talked in a while really; I almost forgot what my voice sounded like," Ash laughed bitterly to himself. He wasn't used to hearing only his laughter, usually there was another one accompanying him.

"Sorry I don't look like my usual self. It's been hard to sleep; traveling is too quiet with you not there. And sorry I haven't been able to come in a long time, I had to clear up a few things. Besides, I think the workers here were starting to get annoyed with me." Ash scratched the back of his neck and blushed as he remembered being woken up by one of the yard cleaners after he fell asleep sitting next to the tombstone. Misty probably would have laughed at him, if she could.

"So...how is it up there? Were you able to get clothes that don't make you look like a boy?" Ash almost started crying when he remembered the times he would tease the other about her clothes. How she would have that cute blush on her face before snapping a remark about him in return.

"You know...I bet all the angels up there are jealous of your eyes..." Ash felt tears slide down his cheeks as he remembered those deep green-y blue Cerulean eyes looking at him, laughing with him, crying with him, begging him to realize how she felt about the other before it was too late. But it was too late before Ash's dense brain realized anything. Far, far too late. He wished he could go back in time and tell her how beautiful he thought she was, how her eyes lit up when she smiled; how he loved her. Ash never thought she was the scrawny girl she thought she was. He loved her soft, fiery red hair and the way it cascaded down her shoulders when she took it out of her ponytail.

"All my Pokémon and the traveling friends we've had cried when they found out, especially Brock and Pikachu. They wanted to believe it was just some cruel joke. Hell, I wanted to believe it was some cruel joke," Ash wiped some of the tears from his face and looked to see the sun almost down.

"I already told you all of this stuff before, though. I guess you're wondering why I'm here now though, and why I'm dressed like those stuck up, snotty models you used to make fun of," Ash stood up and gripped the rose and box in his hand.

"Be grateful, alright, 'cus it took me two hours to make myself presentable. God knows I looked like a caveman before this," Ash smiled weakly, trying to sound happy and strong. She would've scolded him to see him so defeated. When he needed a friend she was always there to lift him up and make him strong.

"Do you remember what today is?" Ash paused, though he knew no one would answer, "Today was the day you fished me out of that lake. Do you remember?" Ash remembered the day all too clearly, his first day as a Pokémon trainer; the day he fell in love.

"Sometimes I wish you never fished me out, that way, I would probably have never gotten close to you, and I wouldn't feel like my heart was gone from my chest ever since you left," Ash's voice was quivering at this point.

"Why didn't you never tell me?! Why didn't you ever say anything, huh?! Were you planning to just keep it to yourself until you died? Isn't that a bit selfish!?" Tears were falling freely now as he remembered the day after the funeral. He remembered looking through Misty's things and finding her journal, finding all her private love letters to Ash, letters she never intended for Ash to see.

"Why the Mew where you outside that night? Why couldn't you wait until morning to get groceries, or at least until the rain stopped? Y-you're so stupid sometimes..." Ash's voice was now a low whisper. If she were here now they would've gotten into one of their classic arguments, but in return he only got the soft whisper of the evening wind. He shook his head and tried to wipe some tears away.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Mist, it's just..." Ash looked down at the tombstone as he trailed off, then at the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ash remembered how he used to watch sunsets with Misty after a long day of traveling together. She would've loved to see it now. He remembered why he was here again and cleared his throat.

"Look, I know you hated it when I used to waste money on gifts. B-but, what I have here isn't just a normal present," Ash's hand shook as he opened the box and took out a small ring.

"I know you would kill me with your mallet if you found out I spent so much money on such a small sentimental thing but, call me old fashioned, I thought this is probably the only way that's right,"

Ash got down on one knee and looked at the tomb stone with his best friend's name on it.

"The way we were before, always with each other, we practically were already married but, at least this way, I can make it official," Ash took a deep breath.

"Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?" Ash put the ring and rose down on top of the grave. Pulling back his hand he reached into his pocket. He found the object folded a few times for it to actually fit in his jacket. He pulled it out and carefully brought it back to its full size and stared at it wistfully. His first league hat. The very hat he wore on his journey with Misty and Brock. His heart pained at all the fond memories, knowing things could never go back to how they were. Slowly, he extended his arm and placed the hat next to the stone

"I know you can't answer me anymore, and I know you can't really wear your ring, but at least this way..."

At least this way, I can pretend that you're wearing it. I can pretend you said 'Yes'. I can pretend that that you're excited to marry me. And most of all...

"I can pretend I wasn't stupid enough to not realize soon enough, and that we're actually going to be together like this..."

Ash dropped down and sobbed to himself and before he realized it, the sun had set, and the sky was dark. He felt a raindrop fall on his head and cursed as a sudden wave of rain fell over him. He stood up before running to his car. He looked behind him at the grave one last time before turning away.

It was already too dark to see anything clearly, and the rain made things worse, so Ash wasn't able to see a small piece of paper that fell down from the sky and on top of the ring on the grave.

_**"I do."**_

* * *

_So there we go!:D_

_This was my first fan fiction so reviews would be much appreciated! I'm open to constructive criticism. _

_:3 _


End file.
